Discovering Myself
by stumbling through life
Summary: A surviving Uchiha, striving to hide her identity, can't help but be sucked into the tornado that is the Naruto Gang. Soon finding themselves all tangled in a mess of lies, drama, and romance, this whole gang finds themselves dealing with tough issues.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto otherwise I wouldnt be writing this

All I could do was stand there looking at the dead corpses. The two bodies next to each other brutally killed, lifeless. It made me want to puke. The freshly curdled blood, the ominous scenery. It was too much, I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out into sobs. I wanted this to be a bad dream, a really bad dream. I wanted to be able to wake up to my mom's warm hugs, and fall asleep in my dad's strong but gentle embrace.

I started to wail but my voice gave out and I was silent, tears streaming down my face. One or two sobs escaped and I covered my face with my hands. I suddenly became weak in the knees and dropped to the floor. The shock made me go silent, then the pain radiated up my leg and all I could muster was a whimper. I closed my eyes in attempt to shut out the world but my attempt failed when I heard stirring. When I looked up I saw my mom move.

"Mom?" my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Akira? Is that you?" she struggled to get the words out.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Don't worry about us, but if you hear something I want you to go hide in the closet until the coast is clear. Got it?"

"Y-y-yes" I replied.

"One more thing Akira." She told me

"Y-y-yes?" I replied thinking I was unable to bare much more.

"Whatever you do never give up, I will always be with you. Never forget." She was losing strength quick and I had to do something.

"I love you Akira!" She used the last of her strength to muster these last few words and with that she was gone.

**************************************************************************************

Harina's head fell to the side capturing her beauty in the moonlight. Her chocolate brown hair falling over her face, her full pink lips, her porcelain skin. She was beautiful. Her features so calm, so peaceful. I heard a twig crack from outside so I ran as swiftly and quietly as possible into the closet. I peeped through a little opening, expecting to see someone big, burly, mean looking, and menacing looking right back at me.

Instead I saw…a trembling little boy? He looked as scared and lost as I was. I only wished I could run out the closet and comfort the strange boy. I was about to exit the closet but as I turned the doorknob what I saw intrigued me and made me continue peeping through the hole.

Through the hole I could see what I was told to be one of the most skilled Uchihas ever to live. I could never be certain but the way Itachi had no injuries but blood was embedded in his cloak made him seem suspicious to me.

'How could he do this?! Him of all people!' I thought.

The thought made me want to jump out of the closet and punch him in his face! Tears streamed down my eyes and my anger rose. I couldn't take it anymore! I started to sob so only my ears could hear it. I then fell asleep.

**************************************************************************************

An hour later

I opened my eyes to see nothing but clothes and hangers around me. Then I remembered what had just happened and remembered what my mission was.

'This was it! My time to escape!' I thought; ready to go anywhere but here.

Without thinking about the danger I burst out of the closet running. I made it as far as the gate, when I tripped and fell hard onto the pavement. The floor felt cool on my face.

I got up not really knowing what had really just happened. As I resumed, this time walking, reality came crashing down on me knocking me back onto the pavement. Hard. I had nowhere to go and no one to see. So what was I supposed to do? I honestly had no idea.


	2. Long Time Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters just the plot and my characters

Sunlight streamed in through the window and the birds sang happily. The curtains fluttered in the slight wind and everything was quiet.

I opened one eye lazily, and layed on my bed letting the warm sunlight wash over me.

'_Time to go train..._' I thought groggily.

I changed positions so that I was sitting down with my legs swinging over the side. I sat there for a few seconds thinking, then I got up and stretched. I yawned thinking of the day ahead of me.

'_Training...training...and more training...It's almost as if I'm back home. _' I thought reflecting on all I ever do and have done.

I walked over to my huge closet and sifted through everything until I found what I was looking for, a baby blue tube top and my black ninja capris.

I slipped them on and pulled on my ninja shoes. I took the stairs two at a time and raced to the front door. As I was walking out I glanced at the clock, 7:30. I was late!

I raced down the streets dodging the people almost knocking down someone. I went to the training area, to find it empty.

"Phew! I made it!" I thought out loud to myself.

I walked over to the shade and sat down.

'_Today is a beautiful day…' _I thought to myself.

After waiting for half an hour I finally decided to start training myself.

'_That old man would be late to his own funeral!'_

While absorbed in my thoughts I summoned five clones. They stood there waiting, looking at me. I stood in the middle.

"Attack me."

**************************************************************************************

I sat there with beads of sweat trickling down my face. I closed my eyes waiting for my breaths to slow. The only sound was the one coming from my breathing. I heard the sound of footsteps and tensed. I opened my eyes and looked around. Then I heard voices.

"You guys have to work on your teamwork. I've noticed that throughout the time. Sakura that means that you have to work with Naruto and boys that means you have to work with each other…_**together**__._"

'_I recognize that voice! That's Kakashi!' _I thought furiously

'_**We **_were supposed to train today!' I thought, my thoughts coming in fast.

"I can't work with that knucklehead! He'll ruin me and Sasuke! Sasuke doesn't deserve to work with him! He never thinks things through! This isn't fair! Why can't I just work with Sasuke?" Someone said whining.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei Sakura's being mean!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura the only way to become a great ninja is to learn teamwork. Even the best ninja in the world couldn't survive without skills in teamwork." Kakashi persisted

"Fine Kakashi-sensei, I'll try…" The girl said defeated.

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you even listening?" Asked the boy.

'_Hmmm…Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, that would be team 7'_ I thought interested.

They then walked into view. A pouting girl with pink hair and emerald green eyes to match, a boy with onyx black eyes and midnight blue hair, and then I saw the wildly known boy a.k.a. Konoha's #1 knucklehead! The one and only…Naruto! He had blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

I sat there waiting for them to spot me. Then I got a brilliant idea. I masked my chakra and watched them. When they stopped I jumped in front of Kakashi.

"You weren't at training earlier today." I said coldly.

"Oh yeah…about that…ummmmm…you know I thought we could take a break today." He said uneasily.

"You totally forgot. Yet you remembered Team 7, so obviously you don't have that bad of a memory." I said narrowing my eyes dangerously.

"Ok so I forgot…if you want you can join Team 7's training." He said thoughtfully

"No thanks, I already trained. _**Myself**_. Besides I don't train with amateurs." I said walking away.

Sakura and Naruto stood there baffled and confused. Sasuke's ears perked up at this. Nobody underestimated an Uchiha.

"Then what makes you think your better?" Sasuke challenged.

"The fact that I can actually beat somebody in a battle. Unlike some people on this training ground…" She said trailing off. After that she disappeared.

The moonlight gently poured in through the window and I undressed. I looked in my closet for clothes to sleep in and found a nightgown. I sat on my bed clutching my necklace. It was a chocker. It had a simple black band that ran around my neck and a gold pendant. It was a circle with an inscription on the back.

I read the inscription:

_**Forever mine, my one true love, Akira.**_

As I read that tears flowed down my face and I closed my eyes. I imagined all the time we spent together, the fun times we had. I imagined me being in his arms. Then just as quickly as it appeared the memories went away, all of them. I scolded myself for being so emotional.

Besides, he left years ago. What was I doing thinking about him now?

'_**Get yourself together; you have no time for emotions! Emotions make you weak!'**_ I thought bitterly.

As I gathered myself I slipped under the covers and closed my eyes. I drifted off to a deep sleep…

**************************************************************************************

Please review if you read it! I want to know what you think!


	3. Nostalgic Dreams

Disclaimer: I in no way own Naruto or any of it's characters, just Akira and the plot.

_I opened my eyes wondering where i was. This definitely wasn't my room. I looked around to see cluttered toys on the floor and blank walls. Istantly I realized where I was! My old room! I swung to the side of the bed and hopped off. I ran to the bathroom and went to look in the mirror. But instead I found myself gazing up at the mirror, to short to see. I dragged a small plastic chair in front of the counter and gasped as I looked at my reflection. _

_Staring back at me were big round apple green eyes and rosy pink cheeks. Only they weren't on the 15-year-old face I was expecting. I was much younger. Wait a second...The peices all clicked together now. Im back at my old house when I was 5! I rushed out to the living room and stopped dead in my tracks. Is that who I think it is? No! Couldn't be!_

_At the table were my mom and dad...and Aiyoto and Jasper! Could it be? Really? At that moment Jasper looked my way and I quickly backed into the wall willing myself to be as flat against the wall as possible. I closed my eyes tightly and stood there. I cracked one eye open and-_

_"BOO!" Jasper shouted while grabbing me._

_I shrieked._

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" _

_Actually, that was an understatement, I screamed._

_Jasper rolled on the floor laughing, and mom came running to see what was happening. I tackled him and wrestled him to the floor. Mom came over and pulled us apart. Jasper crossed his arms and smiled at me smugly, having the satisfaction that he scared my witts out of me. Not resolving to defeat, I formed a plan. _

_I thought of a dead puppy and tears started streaming down my face. I covered my hands with my face and began to sob. My mom hugged me and lifted me up. _

_"Jasper! What did I tell you about scaring your sister like that? No leaving this house for any activities, except school and training for a week!" scolded mom_

_"WHAT?!" he yelled_

_"You wanna make that 2 weeks?" she asked_

_"No ma'am" he replied deflated_

_From the back of my mom's shoulder I lifted my head and stuck my tongue out at Jasper. Jasper's eyes widened in shock and his mouth formed an 'O' of surprise. Then his shock quickly turned into anger, but only for a second. H e broke out into a goofy lopsided grin a gave me a thumbs-up. I rolled my eyes. After all this he was complimenting my skills. I couldn't help but grin. _

_I slipped out of my mom's grasp and ran to sit on my dad's lap. Mom and Aiyoto and Jasper all joined in forming a group hug. I sighed in content. If only I could stay here forever...surronded by family, full of love. Not a care in the world...but there was a knock on the door and mom went over to the door and she ran to get it. _

_"I think it's for you." she said looking at me, smiling._

_I looked around, everyone was smiling at me now. _

_'This is so weird...' I thought confused._

_I walked to the door and rested my hand on the doorknob. I looked back at everybody. They were all still smiling at me._

_"Go on!" my mom urged me on._

_The knocks had started coming harder and louder each time. I finally turned the knob. Suddenly, mist started swirling around me. No! This couldn't be happening! I just got used to being here and I can't leave yet! Their faces still frozen in smiles, they waved. I desperately tried to hold on to something solid but my hands slipped through everything. I started to cry. _

_"NO! Dont leave me!" _

_My vision went blurry and everything started spinning. _

_"Please...dont go..." I whispered_

_Then everything went black...and it all stopped._

I woke up with my face wet and my eyes red-rimmed. I sat there a mix of emotions running through me. I finally got up and walked to the bathroom. I wet a hand-towel with some warm water and ran it over my face. I looked in the mirror and drew comfort in the fact that it was just a dream.

I crawled back into bed and pulled the covers up to my chin and turned on my side. Then I heard a knock.


	4. Unexpected Guest

Disclaimer: I dont own anything but, my characters and the plot.

Sakura's POV

I lay on my bed thinking about what happened earlier today:

"Besides, I don't train with amateurs." Her voice repeated in my head.

She had no right to call us amateurs, she was probably no better. I can't believe she had the nerve to insult us like that, and right in front of Kakashi-sensei too!

'_Good thing I dont have much to do..._' I thought to myself.

I got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hi mom." I said casually.

"Oh, hi Sakura!" she replied while copping up some vegetables.

"You wanted to tell me something earlier?" I asked

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that im going out of town for a bit with your father. Ill be back as soon as I can be, but until then im gonna have to leave you home by yourself. Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, mom."

"Well maybe you could invite your friends over...if you want."

"Thanks mom. I will."

"Hmmmmm...what else?" she muttered to herself

Suddenly she brightened up and said:

"I remember now! Remember to invite that Kumiko girl. She helped me out earlier today. She's very nice."

"Thanks, but no."

"Now, now. Dont be mean Sakura. She's probably she's probably very lonely. I've never seen her with anyone other than herself."

"She's _not _nice and she's _not _coming_._" I told her firmly.

She stopped cutting up the vegetables and looked at me incredilously.

"Sakura! If you want to invite your friends over _at all_ then you invite that girl! And thats final! Im sure she's not that bad! Stop exaggerating. Now go and invite them before I leave."

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. Before I left I yelled over my shoulder:

"Fine! But your obviously trying TO RUIN MY LIFE!"

Then slammed the door.

*** *** ***

I walked along the street on the fastest path to Ino's flower shop. I rounded the corner and entered, pushing the door lightly. A little bell tinkled and Ino stood at the cash register seeming bored, looking out the window longingly.

"Ino-pig!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Billboard-brow!" She said in the same voice.

"Thank goodness your here! I thought my shift would NEVER end! Im so bored! Please rescue me!" she asked me.

"Ok. How does my house work? Tonight, 6:30. Fun, enough for you?" I asked hopefully

"Are you kidding? Anything to get out of work."

"MOM! SAKURA'S HAVING A SLEEPOVER SO I GOTTA GO!!!" she screamed to her mom.

"See you later!" she told me with a wink.

I laughed.

"Bye." I managed to choke out in between laughs.

I walked over to the training grounds where Hinata and TenTen usually are. I pushed aside branches and brush and spotted TenTen. I saw her training with Lee. I stopped a few feet away. TenTen continued to fight. She had sweat falling down her face and she gave a grunt as she kicked.

"Hey." she said she said without looking at me.

"My place tonight?"

"You got it!"

"See you later then." I turned to walk away.

I stopped and asked over my shoulder:

"Hey, have you seen Hinata?"

"Nope. Probably at the compound though. Cool, bye."

I then turned away to finally leave.

*** *** ***

I knocked on the dooor.

"Hinata! You in there?"

The door opened a crack and Hinata peeped out from behind.

"O-oh. I-i-it's you."

She opened the door wider and ushered me in.

"H-h-have a s-seat."

I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Hinata whats wrong?"

"I-i-im g-grounded. I m-m-missed training yesterday s-so I can't leave t-t-the c-compound."

"Well im having a sleep over tonight. Can you come?"

"I-i-ill t-t-try."

She smiled.

"I cant believe im asking you this, but here goes: Do you know where that girl Kumiko lives?"

"Y-y-y-yeah she lives 3 doors d-d-down fro-"

She didnt finish because someone from outside the door asked:

"Hinata, is there someone in there?"

Hinata paled and looked at me panicked.

"S-s-sakura y-y-y-ou h-have t-to g-g-go! I-its N-n-neji!" she whispered, her stuttering flying out of control because of her ever-groing nervousness.

"Hinata? Hinata!" the voice yelled more urgently.

Hinata turned even paler and again whispered:

"GO!"

I scrambled up and lifted the window. I swung one leg over and remembered something.

"Three doors down from who?" I asked starting to panic as well.

She looked confused for a second then her face cleared up.

"N-n-n-naruto!" she said blushing at the slight mention of his name.

Finally getting what I came for, I swung my other leg around and jumped.

*** *** ***

I strolled along the street dragging my feet, not wanting to reach her house. When I reached the building I climbed the stairs slowly. I found Naruto's door which was the door with orange splattered paint on it, on the end and walked three doors down. I knocked lightly, hoping maybe she wouldnt hear me. Then I could tell my mom I tried.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened. In the doorway stood a tall, curvy gir. She had long, light brown hair and bright apple green eyes with full pink lips. She had on a soft, pink tank top and chocolate brown shorts. She was staring at me looking shocked.

"What are YOU doing here? You know Naruto's three doors up, right?" she asked sarcastically, but not unkindly.

"Hi to you too. Im not here to see _Naruto_ im here to see you. My mom made me invite you to spend the nightat my house. Sooo...?" I looked at her expectantly.

"So basically your asking me if I want to come over to your house?"

"Pretty much."

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh...no thanks." she said void of emotion.

She started to close the door but I stuck my foot in.

She sighed exasperatedly.

"What do you WANT?"

"Please?" I asked sincerely

She rolled her eyes and narrowed them, looking me up and down.

"Fine."

*** *** ***

Her house was BEAUTIFUL! It had intricately carved tables, fragile decorations, and color everywhere. It had the three colors: Chocolate brown, pink, and lime green. It was nothing like I imagined it would be.

"Ill be right back. DONT. TOUCH. ANYTHING!" she ordered forcefully.

I nodded my head vigorously and she strode up the stairs. I waited until she dissapeared from sight and got up to look around.

The first thing that caught my attention was five pictures on a table. I picked them up 1st was Kumiko in a bathing suit, with a guy. He had dark brown hair that fell over his eyes a little bit and hazel eyes. He was giving her a piggy back ride. He looked about the same age as her.

The 2nd one was Kumiko with her arm around his shoulders. It was an older boy. He looked older than the rest of the people in the other pictures and had the same as Kumiko with a lean, muscular body.

'_He's CUTE!_' I thought to myself.

He was scowling at Kumiko and Kumiko was sticking her tongue out back at him.

Another one of the pictures was Kumiko with another girl next to her. They both had neon colored high lights and they were both laughing and making goofy faces. The picture was taken at arms length and you could tell because you could only see their faces.

The last 2 pictures were of Kumiko alone on a surfboard which was on top of 4 guys and the other was 6 girls, including Kumiko on a surfboard which was on top of 5 guys.

Suddenly the pictures all slammed down. I jumped back and saw Kumiko standing there hands on top of the pictures face-down. She looked at me angrily, and said:

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO _TOUCH_ ANYTHING." she said through clenched teeth.

"I-i-i k-know but i saw them and g-g-got c-c-curious." I said as bravely as I could but I was shaking inwardly.

"I-i-is that you...and your friends and family?" I asked.

"I-i-i bet you probably miss them because that picture doesnt look like it was from around here." I said trying to calm her down.

For a second I thought I saw something flicker across her face but I dismissed it as a trick of the light. She was gazing at the face-down pictures distantly.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

She looked at me confused, her eyes clouded and turned towards me.

"Huh?" she said.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked again.

"Oh. Yeah." she said

"Are- Are you ok?" I asked her.

"FINE. Look, I dont wanna talk about it. Lets just GO." she said aggravated

I looked at her retreating back and quickly caught up to her. She walked a few paces behind me staring down.

We walked in silence the whole time to my house. I opened the door and she dropped the her stuff by the couch at her feet.

'_I wonder when the others are coming..._'

I sat down on the couch thinking about the long weekend ahead of me.


	5. Sleepover StirUps

Disclaimer: I dont own anything but my characters & the plot.

*** *** ***

Kumiko's P.O.V(Point of View)

*** *** ***

Did I expect someone to come knocking on my door & invite me to a sleepover? No. Did I expect her to be so persistent? Nope. Did I expect to be sleeping at Sakura's house any time soon? Not really.

So when Sakura came asking me to come to her sleepover I couldn't help but be a little surprised and maybe even a little shocked. After careful consideration I realized this could actually be kinda fun...You know! Pillow fights, wreacking havoc, sharing secrets, creating chaos, playing games, causing disruption...did I mention a nice serving of complete and _utter_ chaos?

Thats how I ended up sitting cross-legged on Sakura's carpet. Simple, right?

The doorbell rang. Sakura was nowhere to be seen, so the doorbell rang again. Sakura was nowhere to be seen so the doorbell rang again. Sakura came thumping down the stairs.

"Coming!" she yelled.

The doorbell was now being pushed frantically.

"I _SAID_ I WAS COMING!" she yelled, yanking the door open.

"Hi!" Ino said cheerfully, clearly not phased by Sakura's annoyance.

Sakura rolled her eyes and gave her a hug. Ino looked around at everything while walking in but froze when she spotted me. Her nose wrinkled and her brow furrowed.

"Who's that?" she whispered to Sakura rather loudly.

"Her? She's Kumiko." Sakura explained.

"I _know_ that! But what is she doing here? Hence inviting your _friends._" she said clearly stating she doesnt want me there.

Great! I have a weak, annoying pink-head and a rude blondie. Things _cannot_ get any worse! Boy was I wrong. I could hear them arguing in the kitchen.

"Is she staying for the whole sleepover?" Ino asked

"Yes" Sakura muttered

"Why did you invite her?"

"My mom made me. But Ino im sure oce we get to know her she'll be a great person."

"Are you serious?" Ino asked incredulously

"No...but if you would just be nice I would REALLY appreciate it."

"But-"

I got up and walked to the door frame and leaned on the side.

"You know I can hear everything your saying right?" I asked stoically

Ino bit her lip and looked at Sakura. Sakura gave her a stern look and Ino gave a big smile. She walked over and looped her arm through mine. I looked at her and raised one eyebrow.

"Let's go wait for others." she told me

*** *** ***

"Isn't Sasuke CUTE?" Ino asked me

"I...guess?" I replied dubiously

"So dont I have a WAY better chance at him than billboard-brow?" she asked confidently

"Well-"

"Yeah right! What makes you think he wants an Ino-pig like _you?_" Sakura taunted

"Then he DEFINITELY wants nothing to do with a billboard-brow like yourself."

Sakura growled. Ten minutes later when TenTen and Hinata managed to break it all eyes turned towards me.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...Kumiko..." TenTen started

"Yeah?"

"Tell us about yourself. Where are you from?"

"Oh where im from it's beatiful! There's mountains, beaches, castles, and even a palace." I said with a dreamy look on my face.

Everyone 'Oooooooooooooooooooh-ed' and 'Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-ed'.

"Sounds beatiful! If you had all that why did you come from _that_ to _here?_" Ino asked

"I was born here. But my mother's family lived somewhere else so every summer I went to visit."

"You were born here?" Sakura asked

"Yeah."

"Cool. Ummmmm...Oh! How come i've never seen your family arond here?" TenTen asked

Kumiko's face fell and she looked at the ground.

"...My family...was...was..." I choked up and a a fat tear rolled down my cheek and I paused.

"Im SO sorry! I didnt me-"

I drew a deep breath and continued.

"All of my family was murdered!" I blurted out before I could change my mind.

There were a few gasps and everyone started stammering apologies.

"I-i-im s-so sorry!"

"Oh my gosh! I had NO idea!"

"Forget I ever said anything!"

"You dont have to continue!"

But one voice rang out abve the other voices and said:

"How?"

Everyone looked at her and said:

"Huh?"

"How? How did they die?"

"INO!" everyone chorused.

"What?" she asked innocently.

I laughed.

"It's ok. Really." I said while wiping my eyes.

"You know im really happy you came." TenTen told me.

"M-m-me t-too." Hinata said.

"Thanks you guys!" I said

"CONFESSION! Look, Kumiko. Im really sorry about earlier! I just...I just...I dont know what happened...but im really sorry!" Ino told me.

"Me too! Before I didnt want to invite you but im really glad I did. Im really sorry about everything! How about we start over?" Sakura pleaded

"Yeah, Kumiko! Me too!" Ino said.

I smiled.

"Sure."

"But before we do anything else, while we're making confessions I have to make one too."

She paused and took a breath. Then she looked each person in the eye and said:

"Im an Uchiha."

"No way. You cant be! All of them died. The only survivors were Sasuke and his older brother Itachi..." Ino said

I closed my eyes and activated my sharingan. I looked at the others.

"And me."

Everyone's mouths dropped open.

"OH MY GOD!"

"That's so awesome!"

"Cool!"

"W-w-wow!"

"There's more."

"How much more could there be? Your a secret agent undercover for the land of mist and after you've found out all our secrets your gonna kill us?" Ino asked

"No. Im not really Kumiko."

"Then who are you?" TenTen asked

"Akira. Akira Uchiha."

"S-s-so w-who's K-k-k-kumiko?" Hinata asked timidly

"No one. I made her up."

"O-o-oh."

"You guys this has to stay between us! And _only_ us!"

"WHAT?" everyone screamed

"Do you know how popular you'd be if you told everybody?"

"Yeah! Everybody would love you!"

"All of you have to promise to keep this between the five of us! Tell NO. ONE. Not even a hint!" I told them seriously

Ino pouted for a moment then muttered a 'Fine', and they all made imaginary X's over their hearts.

"Ok. Now: I have sooooooooooooooooo many questions for you!" Ino said

"Totally" everyone chorused.

Everyone started talking at once and the noise level got louder.

"QUIET!" I screamed.

Everyone stopped and everything was quiet.

"One. At. A time." I said quietly.

"Does anyone else know your an Uchiha?"

"Not here."

"Whats that necklace for and how come you never take it off?"

"Because someone I loved very much gave it to me and its all I have left of them..." I replied sadly.

"Can I see it?" Sakura questioned

I gently reached behind my neck and untied the knot I had tied to keep it on and passed it to Sakura. She turned it around and read the inscription aloud.

"_Forever mine, my one true love, Akira._"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!" everyone said simultaneosly

I blushed and collected my necklace. It was a simple choker. A black band with a gold pendant in the middle. I answered the rest of their questions.

Suddenly, Ino said:

"Lets play Truth or Dare!"


End file.
